1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw compressor. More specifically, it relates to a screw compressor capable of reducing noise caused by operation of the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an oil free, or no-oil injected screw compressor which compresses air by using its pair of male and female screw rotors capable of rotating in a non-contact state with no oil supplied. The oil free screw compressor has a compressor body to compress air. The temperature of the compressed air discharged from the compressor body is very high. Therefore, in most cases, a cooler (heat exchanger) for cooling the compressed air is installed. The compressed air discharged from the compressor body passes through connection pipes inside the cooler and compressor unit to be discharged to outside of the compressor unit. As conventional technologies of this kind, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure of a single-stage oil free screw compressor and Patent Document 2 discloses a two-stage oil free screw compressor having two compressor bodies.    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 01-116297    (Patent Document 2) Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 11-141488